Of Witches and Familiars
by Arthas The Lich King
Summary: Co-Author - Man of Constant Sorrow - WARNING CONTAINS INCEST DONT LIKE DONT READ PLEASE DONT FLAME ME Harry/Sister pairing with a possible Harry/Sister/other if I get enough people asking for it. How will Harry and his twin sister Rose survive in a wizarding world where only girls have magic and boys are forced to be their bonded familiars?
1. Chapter 1

**I asked a friend of mine for advice and they recommended that I rewrite this story and show more detail, so here it is! Harry/Sister(Rose) and could be Harry/Sister/? if I get enough reviews asking for it. I also decided to make Dudley a girl. Girl Dudley will be named Delilah.**

Harry and Rose were sleeping soundly in the cupboard under the stairs. They were so closely entwined that it was hard to tell whose arms were whose. Rose had long black hair that went down past her shoulder blades and emerald green eyes. Harry had messy black hair and the same emerald eyes. Both had a lightning bolt scar on their foreheads. The Potter twins looked like they could have been identical twins if they were not different genders. Their bedroom, formerly a closet under the stairs was about three feet by four in size. When Uncle Vernon had found the twins on his front porch, he had removed the shelves and stuffed in an old mattress he found in the attic. The twins were soon awakened, however, by a loud knocking on the door and their aunt Petunia's voice. "Boy! Girl! Get up and start cooking! It's Delilah's birthday and I will not have it ruined by your laziness!" They heard their door being unlocked before their aunt turned and walked up the stairs to wake up Delilah. The Potter twins opened the door and hurried to the kitchen where they began to prepare sausage and pancakes. They had just finished the food when Delilah waddled in. Delilah was an amazing 50 pounds over weight and greatly resembled a narwhal. Her hair was worn in pigtails and her face and clothes were covered in food stains.

After the Dursleys at their breakfast, they packed into the car to head to the Zoo. The morning went well. A strange woman who looked about 30 with white eyes and white hair had even bought them some candy when the Dursleys weren't looking. After lunch, Delilah demanded to see the reptile house. Once inside, Delilah went straight for a boa constricter while Harry and Rose gazed at a sleeping Black Mamba. Delilah ran over and shoved Harry to the ground, pounding at the glass. Rose was furious. How dare she hurt Harry! She glared at Delilah angrily, wishing for her to fall into the snake habitat. The next thing she knew, the glass had disappeared and Delilah had tumbled into the water. Vernon and Petunia ran over, pounding on the glass that had somehow reappeared. When Vernon turned to glance at the twins, she saw their satisfied smirks and his eyes narrowed.

Delilah had been wrapped in a towel while the zookeeper apologized profusely. They were silent the whole drive home. When they were inside the house, Petunia quickly rushed Delilah upstairs while Vernon turned on Rose. "What did you do girl!" Rose shook her head fearfully. He grabbed her by the shoulders and started shaking her. Harry felt a defensive instinct kick in. He couldn't let him hurt Rose! He rushed forward and did the first thing that came to mind. He head-butted Vernon as hard as he could between the legs.

* * *

><p>The Dursley household was quiet except for a crying sound coming from the cupboard. Rose cradled Harry's unconscious body against her bosom, crying softly. Harry's attack had caused Vernon to completely forget about her as he beat the ten year old boy to a pulp. Thankfully Harry would be fine after a night or two of rest. "I'm sorry Harry, I'm so sorry!" Rose sobbed. She leaned down and gently kissed Harry's forehead. They needed to get out of here!<p> 


	2. Rewritten!

**Chapter 1 rewritten! I asked a friend for advice and they told me to show more detail and write more about their time with the Dursleys, so I did! Reread and tell me how I did!**


End file.
